


Encanto

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Children, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sabía que su padrino no mentía respecto al instinto, sin importar lo que Ronald dijera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encanto

**Author's Note:**

> Me apetece explorar qué saldrá de mí al elegir unas edades tan pequeñas. Apunto que esto es un trabajo en progreso, por lo que no sé cuándo será el siguiente capítulo (ojalá paciencia para mí, de ustedes).

    Sin importar lo que muchos pensaran de los Malfoy, ellos también tenían asuntos importantes que les atañían con mucha responsabilidad social y política, desde siempre. Lo que orillaba a que también ellos recurrieran, como la mayoría de los magos, a dejar su pequeño retoño en la antiquísima institución de enseñanza básica: Merlín. Y cuando llegó el primer día de asistencia, tanto ellos como Draco mismo, se sintieron orgullosos de que él fuese de los pocos niños que no desató berrinche después de dejarle.  
    Por supuesto que nadie se tenía que enterar del jarrón de tres mil galeones que acabó explotando por la magia del pequeño cuando Narcissa le comunicó que era el día y no tenía permitido llevar su _escobita_ de quidditch, lo que provocó la negativa inicial del rubio estando en el comedor y la siguiente persecución de los elfos para dar con el amito antes de las ocho menos veinte de la mañana.  
    Lucius le comunicó, ya en la puerta del aula seis de Merlín, y a instancias de Narcissa, que si no lo llamó con un _accio_ fue porque su madre lo impidió; así que más valía se sintiera agradecido de no haber sido absorbido por la magia ni haberse golpeado accidentalmente, que se comportara o confiscaría su escoba de quidditch. Eso fue más que suficiente para que Draco asintiera e hiciera una reverencia como despedida, para encaminarse dentro del aula y se presentara con su profesora. La mirada brillante, mentón perfilado y pecho hinchado en aprobación que le dio su padre antes de dar media vuelta e irse, hizo que el corazón de Draco se acelerara de felicidad y esperara paciente al resto de la clase.  
  
  
    Al llegar a la puerta del aula seis de Merlín, Sirius aún iba con el cabello revuelto y la mirada _levemente_ perdida de sueño, pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente el madrugar no pegaba con su personalidad. Además, Harry le había hecho corretear porque no quería irse, diciéndole que él quería quedarse en casa y no ir con un montón de niños insoportables que no entenderían nada sobre los merodeadores. Así que haciendo caso omiso de los poco razonables motivos y cuando ya no quedaban más que cinco minutos para que dieran las ocho, Sirius usó un _accio_ _Harry_ que Lily le hubiese reprochado y James pasado por alto, provocando las risas de Harry al ser llamado por la magia de su padrino.  
    A veces Sirius se preguntaba si no era demasiada mala influencia, por los riesgos que le gustaban al pequeño y que él tanto le alentaba; pero cuando los ojos tan verdes de su ahijado le miraron llenos de vida y alegría, dándole a entender que eso era lo que buscaba desde el inicio, se maravilló y decidió que no. No era en absoluto una mala influencia, porque mientras hiciera sonreír a Harry así, él gustoso se ganaría ése título a pulso.

 

* * *

 

    Bien sabía él que aquello no iba a ser ni la mitad de divertido que si se quedaba en casa con su padrino, pero a pesar de todo decidió pensar diferente y como Remus decía "no decir no sin haberlo intentado", así que al menos se entretendría lo suficiente. Se despidió de Sirius y entró al aula como si la conociera de toda la vida, repasando con su mirada verde las pequeñas mesas y varios niños que sentados en dúo lloraban en busca de sus padres. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, a un niño como ningún otro.  
    Dio los pasos más rápidos que pudo, cuando vio que otro niño tenía las intenciones de ocupar el lugar que él se había previsto ocupar sí o sí, por lo que casi corriendo llegó y se sentó de sopetón en la primer mesa de la fila media. Soltando una exhalación de cansancio, pero sonriendo por haber logrado su objetivo.  


Cuando todos los niños se calmaron y se hicieron a la idea de que sus padres no volverían hasta que el reloj tuviera las dos manecillas en el dos −y Draco casi quiso gritarles que no fueran quejicas, pero se abstuvo; recordando que su padrino ya le había explicado que aunque él supiera algunas cosas, no todos iban a ser iguales. Finalmente la profesora se presentó como Fedra Dumort y dijo tener _tan sólo_ veintiséis años. Draco hizo un mohín al recordar las palabras de su madre: "Dragón, jamás confíes en una mujer que revele su edad, si es capaz de decirla, es capaz de todo." (1) Sin embargo, se veía bastante agradable, así que la tomaría como terreno seguro, por ahora.  
    Un golpe en su costilla derecha le hizo voltear hacia su maleducado compañero de clase, empero en pos de la paz sólo le dedicó una mirada de '¿qué quieres?' y alzó desafiante su ceja derecha, tratando de imitar a su papá. Sobra decir que el bufido de burla y el cabeceo negativo no se lo esperaba, pero no le dio importancia y regresó su vista al frente, donde la profesora iba a comenzar la clase.  


    La profesora Fedra les indicó que prestaran muchísima atención y a punta de varita fue mostrando varias fotografías de magos, que Draco sabía eran ilustres del mundo mágico, y cuando se terminaron las cinco imágenes, la profesora repitió el proceso por diez minutos. Una vez finalizado el encantamiento, les pidió que escribieran el nombre de los magos en su pergamino y le pusieran su nombre completo hasta finalizar, explicándoles que el escritorio estaba encantado para halar automáticamente sus trabajos. Así pues, sacó su pluma de pavo real albino y tintero _verde slytherin_ , y comenzó a escribir los nombres de los magos. Todo le parecía que iba bien y demasiado fácil −y hubiera seguido así si su compañero hubiese sido Zabini y no el maleducado que ni se había presentado.  


    Harry bizqueó tratando de vislumbrar alguna respuesta de la niña con trencitas a su derecha, pero no consiguió nada. Al parecer todos estaban igual, tratando de copiarse los unos a los otros o cuidándose de no ser copiados. Suspiró derrotado, dispuesto a escribir Merlín cinco veces. O esa era su intención, hasta que vio cómo el chico sentado con la niña de trencitas, y al que le había quitado el puesto, escribía con bastante parsimonia, como si sólo saberse las respuestas le aburriera. Lamentándose un momento de haberle quitado el lugar y no haberse sentado con él, decidió forzar un poco más la vista, pero aún así le fue imposible distinguir nada más que garabatos. La niña rubia de trencitas se dio cuenta de que miraba fijamente su mesa de trabajo y volteó a verlo con los ojos negros relampagueando de molestia. Se enfurruñó por su falta de ayuda y también la miró mal, provocando que la niña fuera a decirle algo al oído a su compañero y ahora ambos colores, negro y avellana, le miraran enfadados.

— Van a lanzarte un hechizo si no dejas de mirarlos.—dijo una voz a su lado, haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara. Iba a replicarle que de ser así los acusaría con la profesora, pero el rubio volvió a hablar: — ¿No has escrito nada? —le preguntó, y eso hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran de la vergüenza. La sonrisa de condescendencia que se formó en el chico rubio, le pareció lo más desagradable que había visto nunca. E iba a hacérselo saber cuando fijó su mirada en el pergamino que tenía enlistados cinco nombres y unas palabras al lado de cada uno; en realidad, lo que había captado su atención era el color peculiar de la tinta, _verde elegante_. No podía creer que el autor de esa letra tan delicada y llamativa, fuese el mismo que el de la _sonrisa fea_.  
    Mas no tuvo tiempo de seguir con sus negaciones porque una bolita de pergamino cayó frente a él, la extendió y observó que en letras de tinta roja y bastantes toscas ponían: "NO LO MOLESTES." Ni se preocupó en responder nada ni en mirar quién de los dos había sido. Ignoró todo y se limitó a sacar su tintero azul número dos y su pluma de fénix −regalo de Sirius−, y escribió Merlín en toda su lista. A punto estaba de escribir su nombre, cuando notó que unos ojos grises miraban fijamente su pergamino; expectantes. Antes de poder pensar porqué, preguntó: — ¿Qué, quieres la copia? —con la voz denotando molestia y el ceño fruncido. Pero el parpadeo y el sonrojo que obtuvo como respuesta, lo tomaron totalmente desprevenido.

 

* * *

 

    Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre el nombre de su compañero. Está bien que primero había decidido no tomarlo en cuenta, pero le había parecido tan interesante su reacción ante la advertencia de Pansy que su curiosidad se activó en seguida. Lo malo es que aún no dominaba muy bien eso de la discreción −que su padre tanto le insistía era primordial− y ahora tenía unos ojos de un verde tan brillante que no sabía si sentía miedo o le gustaba tenerlos fijos en él. Contuvo el aliento por otros tres segundos seguidos antes de soltar un gran suspiro de los nervios, claro que su compañero no tenía porqué saber que era por eso. Poniendo su mejor cara de indiferencia, con el ejemplo de su papá bien en cuenta, respondió: ― No, es que ésa —apuntó con su índice― es la pluma _más fea_ que he visto jamás.― Draco no estaba seguro cómo reaccionaría el niño de ojos verdes, pero definitivamente el empujón que recibió no es lo que tenía pensado.  
    Las risas de unos chicos sentados dos lugares más atrás, un pelirrojo muy muy pecoso y un chico regordete, fueron las que provocaron que se pusiera en pie rápidamente y les lanzara una mirada amenazante; aún a sabiendas de que su rostro debía estar totalmente rojo y que la túnica la tenía estropeada, por la tinta que se le vino encima al querer sostenerse por instinto a algo. Al escuchar a la profesora Fedra ir hacia su lugar −lo supo por el taconeo que hacían sus zapatillas−, también él se encaminó hacia ella, pues quería pedirle que le echara un encantamiento para lidiar con la tinta. Seguro que ya nada ponía ponerse peor, humillado y sucio.  
  


    A pesar de que sabía lo mal que había estado su respuesta física, su intención no había sido convertir al rubio en la burla de nadie, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde; cuando las risas de dos chicos le sacaron de su ensimismamiento y el chico rubio se puso en pie para mirarlos con frialdad. Entonces sí que se sintió mal, porque él había sido el causante de ese cambio. Pero también porque por más fija que mantenía su mirada en el rubio, éste no le miró. En cambio dio media vuelta y fue al encuentro de la profesora, sin darle la oportunidad a Harry de disculparse. Y de verdad que él no había querido hacerlo. Era como Remus decía: "Eres impulsivo, Harry, pero a veces debes pensar antes de actuar." Y Harry nunca lo hacía, hasta que metía la pata. Así que como las demás ocasiones en su corta vida, decidió ir a disculparse antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores.  
    Si mucho había volteado su cuerpo para salir por su extremo derecho, cuando la niña de las trencitas, que no sabía en qué momento se había puesto de pie a su lado, le vació un tintero rojo en la túnica. Incrédulo sólo atinó a mirar cómo escurría el líquido por la tela, y antes de poder abrir la boca, la pequeña dio una vuelta dramática haciendo volar sus trencitas de una manera graciosa y se sentó en su lugar como si nada. Harry estaba seguro que podría haberse quedado en conmoción por un rato más, si no fuese porque alguien llamó la atención a la pequeña.

— Pansy, compórtate. —la voz que ya él había calificado como demasiado _bonita_ , ahora tenía un tinte autoritario que hizo le gustara un poco más. E inmediatamente la rubia, que ahora sabía se llamaba Pansy, se sonrojó visiblemente en su asiento y se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza y murmurar algo que sonó como: ― Discúlpame. Haciendo que él respondiera positivamente por inercia, más intrigado con la aparente relación entre los dos rubios.  
    Intuyó que probablemente eran amigos, igual que también debía serlo el chico cuyos ojos avellana le miraban con cautela. Harry estaba por decirle si tenía un bicho en la cara, cuando recordó que seguramente se veía ridículo con la tinta roja manchando la túnica azul zafiro obligatoria.

 

* * *

 

    Había sido profesora por casi tres años y en ninguno de ellos había tenido un alumno tan propio como el jovencito Malfoy. Consciente de que su autoridad sería desplazada si no se ponía manos a la obra, por fin se mostró activa en toda la situación tan extraña que había pasado: — Muy bien, ya que todos nos disculpamos con quienes debíamos. —comenzó a decir, dispuesta a llevarse a los pequeños al área de profesorado y dejarles ahí mientras limpiaba sus túnicas, y de paso preguntarles el porqué de sus acciones. Hasta que una voz _tan calma_ que le sorprendió, le interrumpió.

— No todos. —sentenció el niño, con los ojos avellana mirándole firmes, como si tuvieran plena confianza en sus palabras. Y ella no dudaba que así fuera. — No todos, profesora Fedra. —repitió, colocando una sonrisa _tan dulce_ que contrastaba demasiado con lo que había dicho. No negaba que se sintió en parte feliz de ver que había un alumno neutral en el pequeño alboroto que sucedió y que hasta se había tomado la molestia de tutearla con confianza, pero... — Lamentablemente, Blaise, no se puede obligar a quien no quiere, a disculparse. —explicó, ganándose una mirada que definitivamente mostraba la nulidad de creer aquello. Tal vez por lo sucedido o porque así había sido educado. Vaya lío.  
    Al menos, no obtuvo réplica y pudo mandarle una pajarita a la perfecta Rosetta con una breve descripción de lo ocurrido, pidiéndole su asistencia. Ni un minuto después, una mujer morena de facciones demasiado suaves y unos ojos color amatista, se apareció en el aula, saludando: — Y apenas es el primer día, Fedra.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Frase modificada de la original de Oscar Wilde.
> 
> Por ahora la clasificación es Gen, pero en un futuro pasará a ser M/M. Avisados quedan.


End file.
